rosei_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rosei1434/Information and Communacation Technology
ROSEWIKI THE FIRST EPISODE UNDERSTANDING THE BASIC CONCEPTS OF ICT INFORMATION AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY Information and Communication Technology Information and communications technology (ICT) is an extended term for Information technology (IT) which stresses the role of unified communications and the integration of telecommunications (telephone lines and wireless signals), computers as well as necessary enterprise software, middleware, storage, and audio-visual systems, which enable users to access, store, transmit, and manipulate information. The term ICT is also used to refer to the convergence of audio-visual and telephone networks with computer networks through a single cabling or link system. There are large economic incentives (huge cost savings due to elimination of the telephone network) to merge the telephone network with the computer network system using a single unified system of cabling, signal distribution and management. What are the various terms and concepts in ICT? Technology Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. Some of these tools are pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets (laptops, smart phones, tablet, and etc.) and other tools for practical task. Information and Communication Technology Information and Communication Technology Literacy or ICT Literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society (Guro 21, 2011. Educational Technology Educational Technology refers to the use of technology in teaching and learning. Some of which are the use of non-digital such as charts, pictures, models, realia, and etc. Another is by the use of digital such as electronic tools: hardware, software and connections, and etc. DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY ' ' Digital Literacy 'is the ability to find, evaluate , utilize, share and create contents using information technologies and the internet (Cornell University). '''Digital Learning '''is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology or by instructional practice that makes effective use of technology. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Skype On-line digital tools and apps use an internet connection to automatically access the information that are needed. the most common example is the skype that allows users to be connected with others through video calls and chats by the use of laptops, tablets, netbooks, mobile phones, and personal computers. KA LITE Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used without the use of internet connection. Among these are Canary learning, Pocket, Evertone, ibooks, KA LITE (Gupa, Prinyaka, 2007). Instructional Technology '''is the theory and practice of design, development, utilization, management, and evaluation of the processes and resources for learning (Association for Educational Communications and Technology, Seel, B.B. &Richey, P.C. 1994) '''Software Software is unlike hardware, intangible part of the computer. It consists of a sequence of commands, written according to strict rules. Programs are written by programmers, in various programming languages. Types of Software Software types: Operating system, Application Software (Utility programs), Text processing software, Spreadsheet calculations software, Software for presentations, and Software for creating and managing database Multimedia Multimedia is a sequential or simultaneous use of a variety of media formats in a given presentation or self-study program (Smaldino, 2005). Internet Internet is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects millions of computer together globally, forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer so long as they are connected to the internet. World Wide Web (www) is 'also called the Web which is a graphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access, view, and maintain documentations that can include text, data, sound, and videos (Smaldino, 2005). It is an information sharing model that is built on top of the internet. '''Web access '''is the ability of the learner to access the internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. ' ''' '''Webquest Webquest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all information that learners work with comes from the web. These can be created using various programs, including simple word processing documents that include links to websites. Productivity tools Productivity tools refer to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity. examples are Microsoft Office, apple works- word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation. (KFIT-Unesco 2016). Technology Tool Technology Tool is a n instrument used for doing work. These technology includes the ff: a. Data/ Calculation tools b. Design tools c. Discussion tools d. Email tools e. Handheld devises Blog Blog is an online journal where information are posted from both teachers and students are arranged. The three kinds of blogs are blogs used for communication, instruction, and blogs used for both (Ferriter &Garry, 2010). Wiki Wiki an editable website usually with limited access, allows students to collaboratively create and post written work or digital files, such as photos, or videos. one of the most popular wiki is the Wikipedia (Watters, 2011) . Flipped Classroom Flipped classroom utilizes a reverse instructional delivery, where the teacher is required to use the web resources as homework or out of class activity as initial instruction of the lesson which will be discussed during class time. Podcast '''is a video or audio multimedia clip about a single topic typically in the format of the radio talk show. Podcast is useful in retrieving and disseminating information. '''Google App Google Apps '''is a cloud based teaching tool which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. '''Vlogging Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. This is usually uploaded in social medias. Facebook Facebook is a popular social networking site used by students, adults and even kids worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world. VOIP (voice over internet protocol)is a category of hardware and software that enables people to use the Internet as a transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than traditional circuit transmission. References: Book: Technology for Teaching 1 Authors: Purita P. Bilbao, EdD Ma. Asuncion Chrisatine V. Dequilla, PhD Daisy A. Rosano, PhD Helen B. Boholano, LIB, EdD Images: google search ARTICLE INFORMATION Category:Blog posts